This application is based on application No. H11-232662 filed in Japan, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and in particular, to an image forming apparatus that has a printer section for printing an image on a sheet and a finisher having a plurality of mail bins and that sorts and discharges printed sheets into the mail bins.
In general, according to this type of image forming apparatus, each mail bin is preparatorily assigned to each user by operating an operation panel mounted on a main body of the image forming apparatus or by operating a utility at a terminal on a network. Upon receiving a print job from a specified user through the network, the image is printed on a sheet in the printer section, and the printed sheet is discharged onto the mail bin assigned to the user among a plurality of mail bins.
However, in the case that the image forming apparatus is used in an office or the like, then the mail bin assignment is to be redone by operating the operation panel mounted on the image forming apparatus main body or by operating the utility at the network terminal when organizational changes or personnel changes occur in the relevant office or the like. This leads to an disadvantage that management of the network becomes troublesome.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of saving a labor of network management by facilitating mail bin assignment. It is a further object to provide an image forming apparatus that allows a greater number of users to smoothly use mail bins of the image forming apparatus.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides an image forming apparatus that includes a printer section for printing an image on a sheet and a finisher having a plurality of mail bins and that discharges print, which are addressed to a specified user and outputted from the printer section, onto the mail bin assigned to the user among the plurality of mail bins. The image forming apparatus further includes a card reading device for reading an ID from an ID card for identifying the user and assigning means for assigning a mail bin to the user who is identified from ID information read by the card reading device.
In the image forming apparatus of the present invention, the assigning means identifies the user from the ID information read by the card reading device and assigns a mail bin to the user. As a result, print that is outputted from the printer section and addressed to the user is discharged onto the mail bin assigned to the user. This arrangement obviates need for redoing the mail bin assignment by operating an operation panel mounted on a main body of the image forming apparatus or by operating a utility at a network terminal when organizational changes or personnel changes occur in an office or the like where this image forming apparatus is used. As a result, labor of network management can be saved.